HetaOni OC
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: The OCs I made for Hetalia College get a call from Venus and decide to help their boyfriends and friends out. Who makes it out? Who dies? FIND OUT!


**HetaOni OC**

**The Manga Herd's Call/Jane & Nicholas's Deaths**

"When the hell are they coming?" River asked, pacing the conference room, where the nation usually have their meetings. "Yeah, not even Matthew's here," Jane said, pointing to the chair Canada usually sat in.

'This is weird. We're earlier than the nations," Flora laughed. Kendall looked around. "Where is everyone?" She asked in broken English. She was still learning. "I'm pretty sure _someone_'s here." Dallas said, sitting down on the table.

"Why do we even come here? We're not even nations!" Nicholas said. Alice laughed. "Neither is Cassandra, but she still comes here and you still date her," Alice said. Nicholas blushed. "Wait, anyone noticed something else different?" Elliott asked. Everyone turned to him.

"Venus isn't here either. Or Peter, or Cassandra." Elliott said. "Or Natalya," Aphrodite said with a sigh. Erin jumped off the table. "OK, I think we should call one of them." Elizaveta said, sounding smart for once and not like a brainless valley girl. Everyone turned to her.

"What? It's not like I don't know anything," She said, taking her phone out. Then, Stevie Rae's phone rang. "Who's callin' ya, Stevo?" Kitty asked. Stevie Rae put a finger to her lisp as a signal and answered it as she pressed speaker. "Hello?"

Instantly, a girl's voice started yelling. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Venus!" Stevie Rae said. Everyone gathered around Stevie Rae. "Stevie Rae! Amica! You need to help us! Please!" Venus screamed, sounding pained and depressed. Then, someone screamed and the line clicked.

"Venus? VENUS!?" Stevie Rae screamed. Elizaveta took the phone. "IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" No response. "UGH!" Elizaveta said, hanging the phone up and giving it back to Stevie Rae.

"What if they're not joking?" Froster asked. Stevie Rae got her vest and ran out. "STEVIE RAE! COME BACK!" Alice screamed. "Let's go after her!" Manic said. They all nodded and went after her.

"Stevie Rae! Do you even know where the hell you're going?" Kitty asked once they caught up with the farm girl. "Damn, you're fast!" Briar and Jane wheezed at the same time. "Yeah, I do. Remember when Alfred told us about the haunted mansion he was gonna drag the others to?" Stevie Rae asked. The group nodded.

"Well, maybe that's where they went!" Stevie Rae ran a little faster. "Wait the hell up, cowgirl!" Gale yelled, trying to keep up. "Damn! Shes fast!" Alice said. River nodded. "What kinda steroids does she take?" Dallas asked. Kitty shrugged.

In about a few hours (Stevie Rae took one. The others took about three), they were in front of the mansion. Then, Kitty took her phone out and played the Haunted Mansion theme song. "Kitty stop joking! The others could be _dead_ by now!" Manic said. Stevie Rae raised an eyebrow.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, Man!" Nicholas said. Manic smiled a madman grin. "Who's joking?" His grin grew wider. Stevie Rae poked the door. Instantly, it swung open. "Wow," Forster said, stepping into the building. Then, he shrieked like a little girl.

"Dammit, Froster! What the-" Elliott didn't finish his sentence. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" He screamed. The others ran in, Manic at the lead. When he stopped, everyone bumped into his back and fell to the floor.

Alice peered around Manic. "What the hell did this?" She said, pointing at a person on the floor. It was Kiku! He had a white cloth wrapped around his arm, red liquid spilling from his leg and squirting onto the floor.

"Oh-Ah! I-I'm gonna be sick!" Elliott said, barfing on the floor, the vomit mixing with the blood to make a very foul odor swirl around the mansion. "Oh, sick, El!" Jane pinched her nose. Then, she peered around River.

"KIKU!" She yelled, scooping the Japanese boy up and hugging him to her chest, oblivious to the blood soaking her clothes. Stevie Rae walked up to her, laying a hand on Jane's shoulder, also oblivious to the blood pooling around her cowboy boots.

Then, a huge Alien thing came from the shadows and stuck his hand into Jane's chest as he pulled out her heart. Jane gasped and fell to the floor, blooding pooling from her chest and mingling with Kiku's barf-blood. Jane's hand intertwined with Kiku's as Kiku fell on top of her, lips locked eternally.

"TWIN!" Briar-Rose yelled, dropping to her knees. Froster pulled her back up. The Alien thing came up the the group. "Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!" Elliott and Froster shrieked. "Help, help, HELP!" The Triplets locked hands and pulled each other into a group shield.

"Run, run, RUN!" River and Alice ran away. Aphrodite took Kendall and ran down a hallway. Froster and Elliott shrieked and ran in the same direction as Aphrodite and Kendall. "Briar! We need to LEAVE!" Stevie Rae pulled Briar down a hall. Erin and Elizaveta raced after them. Gale ran with Kitty after Elizaveta and Erin.

Manic and Nicholas tried to run away, but Nicholas was stabbed in the back. Literally. He fell face-first into the blood pool, his own blood connecting with the other pool.

Manic ran away, thinking Nicholas was right behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ooh! Cliffhangers! Whose gonna die next? Who's gonna make it out alive?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**


End file.
